


Небольшая потеря

by Nappo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради всеобщего блага всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшая потеря

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Фран нехотя отрывается от компьютерной игры. Десятый Вонгола подходит ближе, осторожно переступая через пятна засохшей крови на полу Кокуё-центра.  
— Интересно, почему это место до сих пор не снесли? — уныло размышляет вслух Фран, глядя в потолок.  
— Послушай, это важно. Сантини готовы заключить мир. — Савада Цунаёси делает короткую паузу, когда Фран, услышав эту фамилию, недоверчиво переводит на него взгляд. — Но это невозможно, пока Хибари продолжает выслеживать их и убивать одного за другим. После того, что произошло, он стал неуправляем...  
— Еще более неуправляем, чем раньше, вы хотите сказать?  
Вместо ответа Савада ровно произносит:  
— Остановить его необходимо, чтобы остановить войну.  
— Или можно не останавливать, и тогда совсем скоро не придется больше беспокоиться ни о войне, ни о Сантини, — предлагает Фран.  
— Это не шутки. Нельзя допустить, чтобы эта бойня продолжалась. Нам нужен Рокудо Мукуро.  
— Учитель? — непонятно зачем уточняет Фран. — Но он ведь, как бы это получше выразиться?.. Отошел от дел.  
— Значит, придется ему вернуться.

*

В особняке правой руки Сантини, Габриэлы Фалько, весь первый этаж заполнен мертвыми телами. Хибари поправляет запонки на манжетах, хотя его костюм все равно безнадежно испорчен, не говоря уже о некогда белоснежной рубашке, и шагает на первую ступеньку лестницы, ведущей наверх — Габриэла должна быть где-то там. Но не успевает он преодолеть и одного пролета, как какое-то движение позади, у входной двери, привлекает его внимание.  
Хибари резко оборачивается.

Рокудо Мукуро стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и обводит царящую вокруг мрачную картину слегка изумленным взглядом.  
— Ты, — вырывается у Хибари.  
Мукуро поднимает на него глаза и улыбается своей обычной снисходительной улыбкой.  
Хибари делает шаг. Еще один. Неловко спотыкается о тела на полу, потому что не может оторвать взгляда от того, кто стоит на пороге.  
Только когда резко выброшенная вперед тонфа натыкается на вовремя подставленное древко трезубца, Хибари переводит дыхание.  
— Действительно. Ты.  
Мукуро снова улыбается, глядя на него из-под челки разноцветными глазами, а потом внезапно подается вперед, чтобы на мгновение прикоснуться губами к его виску.  
Запах крови, щекочущий ноздри, смешивается с запахом его волос, неуловимым ароматом зеленого чая и еще чего-то, до боли знакомого, и Хибари с силой сжимает рукояти тонф.  
— Сейчас ты горько пожалеешь, что не сдох.  
Мукуро смеется, словно именно на такое приветствие и рассчитывал. Он выскальзывает за дверь, и в погоне за ним Хибари забывает про все остальное, оставляет позади смерть, и злополучный особняк, и прячущуюся где-то в нем Габриэлу.  
Мукуро уводит его от всего этого, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы отразить удар тонфы. Они бегут по узким переулкам, карабкаясь через заборы и сминая цветы на клумбах в чужих ухоженных двориках, пересекают проезжую часть, заполненную машинами, водители которых матерят их на чем свет стоит и давят по тормозам, тяжело дышат и отрываются друг от друга только для того, чтобы притаиться за очередным поворотом и попытаться застать друг друга врасплох.

Вскоре приличный квартал остается позади, они оказываются на окраине, где почти не встречается машин и прохожих. Вслед за Мукуро Хибари перемахивает через очередную ограду и оказывается в давно заброшенном саду. Все газоны здесь поросли высокими сорняками, из-под разбитых плиток ведущей к крыльцу дорожки хищно выглядывает крапива. Мукуро нигде не видно.

Хотя он ни за что в этом не признался бы, долгая гонка утомила Хибари. Он пытается отдышаться, одновременно с этим внимательно оглядывая заросли.  
— Надеюсь, ты не возомнил, что это все из-за тебя, — громко произносит он вслух. Делает паузу, напряженно высматривая, не дрогнет ли где ветка. – Я мстил не за твою предполагаемую смерть. А за то, что они лишили меня удовольствия тебя убить.  
Ответный смех едва слышен, но Хибари способен узнать его из миллиона окружающих звуков.  
Он бросается вслед за Мукуро к окну на западной стороне. Оно заколочено досками, но одна из них отошла, и Мукуро пользуется этим, запрыгивает на подоконник, пробирается в дом.  
Хибари не хватает какой-то секунды, чтобы поймать его за руку.  
В пустом доме трудно ориентироваться: единственное освещение здесь – это тусклый свет, проникающий сквозь щели в досках, которыми заколочены окна. Воздух затхлый, половицы скрипят под ногами, немногочисленная мебель закрыта чехлами, собравшими на себе толстый слой пыли. Хибари крадется по комнатам, прислушиваясь к дыханию Мукуро где-то впереди. В неровных полосках света кружится пыль.

— Попался, — говорит он, когда оказывается на пороге комнаты, из которой нет другого выхода.  
Мукуро сидит на старом продавленном диване спиной к окну. Выражения его лица не разглядеть – оно в тени, как в тот день, когда Хибари встретил его в первый раз.  
— Снова играешь в свои игры? – цедит Хибари сквозь зубы. – Бесполезно, я давно знаю, как тебя победить.  
Он отбрасывает в сторону тонфы – сейчас они ему не нужны. Подходит к дивану вплотную, ставит на него одно колено, второе. Длинные ноги Мукуро оказываются в ловушке . Но Хибари этого мало, он кладет руки на спинку дивана, по обе стороны от головы Мукуро. Тот вскидывает на него глаза, смотрит снизу вверх. Да, так-то лучше.

Тогда, во время их первого поединка, Хибари еще не понимал. И во время многих последовавших за ним — тоже. Он осваивал все новое оружие, изучал свойства не только своего пламени, но и ненавистного пламени Тумана. Придумывал все новые и новые комбинации. Но что бы он ни делал, ему никак не удавалось заставить Мукуро сдаться. А когда удалось… Это даже не было сознательным решением. Он просто окончательно перестал себя сдерживать. Мукуро был совсем рядом, от него пахло зеленым чаем, в правом глазу плескались алые искорки. Он смеялся. Хибари хотелось, чтобы он перестал.  
И заставить его это сделать оказалось гораздо проще, чем он предполагал. Только когда выпавший из руки Мукуро трезубец в оглушительной тишине глухо звякнул об пол, Хибари было уже не до драки. Победа и так была за ним, он чувствовал это, ощущая, как послушно подаются чужие губы навстречу его собственным.  
— Только я, — медленно говорит Хибари, — только я могу поставить тебя на колени.

Когда они падают на грязный диван, обессилевшие и липкие от пота, в комнате уже совсем темно. Мукуро порывается встать, но Хибари притягивает его к себе, держит в кольце сцепленных рук мертвой хваткой.  
— Нет, — говорит он упрямо. – Уйдешь, только когда я разрешу.  
Мукуро улыбается. Это не обычная его ухмылка, а тайная, едва заметная улыбка, которую он никогда никому не показывает. Хибари он ее не показывает тоже, но это не имеет значения. Хибари чувствует неуловимое движение губ на своей коже.

Он не размыкает рук до самого рассвета. Даже когда иллюзия начинает таять в призрачном утреннем свете, пробивающемся сквозь заколоченное окно, он продолжает цепляться за нее, пока в его руках не остается ничего, кроме пустоты.

*

— Ты молодец, — говорит Десятый Воногола.  
Фран молчит, вертит в руках старое оружие Верде, изобретенное еще для битвы представителей.  
— Мы заключили мир с Сантини.  
— А. Значит, еще осталось, с кем его заключать.  
— Да. Спасибо, что не отказался помочь.  
— Разве кто-то может отказать Десятому Вонголе? – Это риторический вопрос, и Фран не ждет на него ответа. – Но не стоит меня благодарить. Это оказалось не так забавно, как я рассчитывал.  
— Были какие-то проблемы?  
По тону, которым Савада задает вопрос, сразу становится понятно, что он не так уж хочет услышать ответ. Фран задумчиво склоняет голову набок.  
— Вы ведь знали заранее, что так получится? Что я не смогу вовремя увести от него иллюзию, чтобы он продолжал верить, будто учитель…  
— Такая вероятность была, — не отрицает Савада. И, когда Фран ничего не отвечает, добавляет: — В сравнении с тем, сколько еще людей могло погибнуть с обеих сторон, это небольшая потеря.

И он выглядит так, словно почти верит в это.


End file.
